Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue. It was a busy day at Delta Base. Bridge Carson: (using psychometery around the base) All clear so far, Sky. Schuyler Tate: Excellent, Bridge. Keep me posted. Bridge Carson: Gotcha covered. Suddenly, There was an explosion at the Delta Prison with Broodwing escaping. Bridge Carson: Huh, Wait a minute. (using psychometery) Something's happening at the Delta Prison! Broodwing escaped from prison with Chrysalis aiding him. Bridge Carson: Oh no! Broodwing's escaping! Schuyler Tate: Come on, We have to warn Supreme Commander Cruger! Meanwhile in the 21st century, Spike was getting books from shelf to shelf, When he heard knocking on the door. As the door slammed. Spike the Dog: Ugh! Dean Cadance: Spike! The books fell on Spike. Dean Cadance: Spike? Spike the Dog: (muffled) A little help? Dean Cadance: Spike, We need you! Spike the Dog: Of course! What can I do? The door opens. Spike: Whoa, What happened to you? Twilight Sparkle: (groans as she was tired) I'm sorry, Spike. I just... (yawns) ...need a quick... nap. Napkin! Tell the delegates I'll... (trails off) Dean Cadance: She's been awake three straight days from organizing books. We need to make sure she gets some rest today. She'll never be able to attend her ranger duties in this condition. Can I count on you to see to it that she isn't disturbed? Spike: I promise! I won't let you down! Later at Canterlot High, Sunset and the Mane 5 were in the band room practicing they're new song. Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Girls. Let's do it just like we practice. Rarity: But what about Twilight. We can't just go on with out her. Then, Dean Cadence came in. Dean Cadance: I'm sorry to inform you girls, But Twilight is unable to practice at your band. She's tired, She will be sleeping in my place until she wakes up again. Pinkie Pie: Aww, Bummer... Applejack: Guess we'll have to go on without her. Rainbow Dash: Aww well. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair, Broodwing made a deal with Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: What kind of deal do you have in mind, Broodwing? Broodwing: By helping each other destroy the rangers we seek to have revenge on. Ahuizotl: Oh, That sounds easy. Broodwing: Much more easier once I have a machine strong enough to destroy the power rangers for good. Nightmare Moon: Very well, Broodwing. (shook his hand) You got a deal. Broodwing: Excellent decision, Nightmare Moon. And the villains laughed more evilly then ever. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Sunset was worried about Twilight having some sleep. Sunset Shimmer: I sure hope she wakes up, Girls, I'm worried about her. Fluttershy: She'll be okay, Sunset. It takes plenty of time. Rarity: A quick nap never hurts at all. Applejack: And we still have each other. Rainbow Dash: And Spike's taking care of her right now. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe you girls are right, Twilight deserves as much time she'll need until she's ready to wake up. Suddenly, Broodwing appeared from the skies out of nowhere. Broodwing: (summons his Krybots) Krybots, Attack! So, They attack CHS. Pinkie Pie: Whoa, What are those things outside? Rainbow Dash: Whatever they are, They've picked the wrong party to crash. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Let's fight back! So, Sunset and the Mane 5 fight off the Krybots. Pinkie Pie: HIYA!! (sidekicks one Krybot) Rainbow Dash: Sunset, Duck! (roundhouse kick another Krybot as Sunset ducks) Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash: No problem. Rarity: There're too many of them! Fluttershy: This does not look good. Just then, the S.P.D rangers came to give the girls a hand. Schuyler Tate: Hold on, Girls! We're coming! Shadow Saber! (sliced a lot more Krybots) Surrender, Broodwing! There's nowhere else to fly, You're under arrest! Jack Landors: Come quietly or we'll have to take you by force! Broodwing: That will be the day. We'll meet again, Rangers! (flies away) S.P.D. Rangers: Power Down! (powered down their ranger forms) Jack Landors: Are you girls okay? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, Thanks for the help. Applejack: Say, Who are y'all anyway? Schuyler Tate: We're S.P.D. Power Rangers, I'm Schuyler Tate, Commander and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Sky for short. And these are my friends and trusted comrades. Bridge Carson, Red Ranger, Roman Matthews, Blue Ranger, Clay Benson, Green Ranger, Elizabeth Delgado a.k.a. Z, Yellow Ranger, Sydney Drew, Or Syd for short, Pink Ranger, Kat Manx, Kat Ranger, Our two friends from the future, Sam, S.P.D. Omega Ranger and Nova, S.P.D. Nova Ranger. And these are our two latest rangers, Boom, Orange Ranger and Jack Landors, Quantum Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you, I'm Sunset Shimmer and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. We're Harmony Force Power Rangers. Bridge Carson: Wasn't there one more ranger with you, Cruger did say there was a Magic Ranger leading the team. Rarity: Oh yes, Twilight Sparkle is the Magic Ranger and our leader. But she's asleep for staying up three straight days from organizing books. Schuyler Tate: We'll worry about her soon, Let's meet up with Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger. Soon, They gathered at Delta Base that has been teleported not too far from CHS. Anubis Cruger: Welcome back, My Rangers. Schuyler Tate: Thank you, Sir. Applejack: What the hey, Did that there dog just talked?! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Cool. Nyx: Hi, Guys. Long time no see. Sunset Shimmer: Nyx, What're you doing here? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, And How'd you know those other Power Rangers from the future? Isinia Cruger: Doggie and I've known Nyx ever since we've adopted her a long time ago. Anubis Cruger: And we've brought her to her own time once every school year at Crystal Prep Academy with Dean Cadance as her legal guardian. Nyx: It's true. And when school's over, I'd get to spend some time with my new family. (hugged her adopted mother) I love you, Isinia. Isinia Cruger: Love you too, Honey Nyx: (hugged her adopted father) And I love you, Doggie. Anubis Cruger: (smiles) And I love you, Nyx. Meanwhile, A well-rested Twilight finally awakens from her bed. Spike the Dog: (sighs) Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) I'm glad you're here, Spike. We've got a lot to do! How'd Sunset and the girls mange while I was asleep? Spike the Dog: Uh, You seem well-rested. Twilight Sparkle: I haven't slept like that since I was a little girl! Spike the Dog: You haven't? Well, At least I did do a good job today. Twilight Sparkle: You sure did, Spike. Then, She was getting a strange communication from her communicator. Twilight Sparkle: Huh, Hello? Schuyler Tate: (on communicator) Twilight Sparkle, Magic Harmony Force Ranger. This is Commancer Schuyler Tate, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. If you follow the map on your communicator, You'll find Delta Base not too far from your school. My friends and I have recruited your friends to help, So be ready to meet us there whenever you're ready. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Okay. Come on, Spike. Our friends need our help. Spike the Dog: Right behind you, Twilight. Soon enough, She got changed and hurry. When Twilight and Spike arrived at Delta Base where the map led her, She couldn't believe her own eyes. Twilight Sparkle: (gasped) The Delta Base, Home of the Legendary S.P.D. Power Rangers! Spike the Dog: This is awesome! Twilight Sparkle: Our friends might meet us there, Come on. As they went inside the base. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Hello? Anubis Cruger: Welcome, Twilight Sparkle. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Girls. Did I miss something? Applejack: Were you able to get enough sleep, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: A quick nap is just the medicine for me. Nyx: Hi, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi, Nyx. What are you doing here? Nyx: I always come and spend sometime with Doggie and Isinia every summer break from school. Ransik: Twilight, Meet the S.P.D. Power Rangers. Schuyler Tate, Or Sky for short, Commander and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Bridge Carson, Red Ranger, Roman Matthews, Blue Ranger, Clay Benson, Green Ranger, Elizabeth Delgado a.k.a. Z, Yellow Ranger, Sydney Drew, Or Syd for short, Pink Ranger, Kat Manx, Kat Ranger, Sam, Omega Ranger, Nova, Nova Ranger, Boom, Orange Ranger and Jack Landors, Quantum Ranger. Schuyler Tate: Greetings, Twilight Sparkle. Bridge Carson: Hey there. Roman Matthews: Hello. Clay Benson: Glad to meet you. Elizabeth Delgado: Welcome. Sydney Drew: Hi. Kat Manx: Hello, Twilight. Sam: Pleasure's all ours. Nova: How do you do? Boom: Friends of Nyx's are friends of mine. Jack Landors: What's up? Anubis Cruger: And I am Anubis Cruger, Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta. And this my wife, Isinia. Isinia Cruger: Nice to meet you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you too, Isinia. Spike the Dog: So, Anubis. What brings you, Isinia and your rangers here in our time anyway? Anubis Cruger: Broodwing has escape into your time and must be stopped. Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, Were you able to catch him? Schuyler Tate: So far we haven't yet. But if we work together to stop him, We'll take him back into our custody. Sunset Shimmer: Those were my thoughts exactly. Ransik: Remember, Rangers. Broodwing must be stopped before it's too late. Anubis Cruger: And they will, Ransik. Schuyler Tate: We won't let you down, Anubis. Us power rangers fight to protect the earth. Twilight Sparkle: We fight for the same goal, Sky. The next morning. Broodwing: Now then, To really have some fun. So, Broodwing send his Krybot to attack the city. Jack Landors: There he is. Schuyler Tate: Alright, Team. You know the drill. Bridge Carson: You bet, Sky. Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Bridge. Roman Matthews: Let's do it, Applejack. Applejack: Way ahead of ya, Roman. Clay Benson: You up for this, Rarity? Rarity: Of course, Clay. Elizabeth Delgado: We're all in this together, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Right, Z. Sydney Drew: Shall we, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: You bet, Syd. Sam: Just like old times. Nova: It's up to us now, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Darn right, Nova. Schuyler Tate: Ready when you are, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Then let's bring Broodwing to justice. Kat Manx: Boom, Jack. Let's go. Boom: Right behind you, Kat. Jack Landors: Okay, Girls. Lead the way. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D., Emergency! The S.P.D. Power Rangers morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The S.P.D. Symbol appears followed by colors of smoke and explosions as the rangers approaches Broodwing. Broodwing: We meet again, Rangers. Schuyler Tate: That's right, Broodwing. And this time, There's no escape! Broodwing: We shall see, Shadow Ranger! (summons his Krybots) Krybots, Attack! So, The Power Rangers fought off the Krybots. Twilight Sparkle: Jack! Bridge! Over here! Bridge Carson: Right behind you, Twilight! Jack Landors: Let's do this! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Bridge Carson: Delta Blaster! Jack Landors: Delta Quantum Defender! Twilight Sparkle: Fire! (strikes with her Magic Sword as Bridge and Jack fires at the Krybots) Roman Matthews: Go for it, AJ! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Roman Matthews: Delta Saber! And they strike as many Krybots with one strike. Clay Benson: Now, Rarity! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Clay Benson: Delta Blater! Rarity: Fire! (as she and Clay fire at the Krybots) Elizabeth Delgado: Come on, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Elizabeth Delgado: Delta Saber! Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225